customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas 1997 Aired on ABC (December 1998) Part 1
(The film opens with the villagers walking along the bridge to the castle. That is the transformed castle and clearly takes place after Belle has broken the spell. They are all carrying torches and singing) * Villagers: Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa la la la la, la la la la. 'Tis the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la, la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel. Fa la la la la, la la la la. (Now the scene shifts to inside the castle where Chip is being chased by the dog. He chases him to the ballroom where everyone is decorating the tree and room) Troll the ancient Yuletide carol. Fa la la la la, la la la la. * Chip: Woah! (slides down the banister into the main room) * Lumiere: (putting holly on the table) Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Ha-ha, there must be much, much more holly! * Cogsworth: (Following Lumiere with the food) 'Tis the season to be......wait, what's this? There's too much holly! (Chip runs into him) Woah! Slow down, lad! * Angelique: (Decorating the tree) Don we now our gay apparel........no, no, no more mistletoe! * Mrs. Potts: This is the song that.....Chip, away from these presents, darling! * Chip: Momma, I found one for me! Can I open it, Momma, can I? * Mrs. Potts: Well, just one. * Chip: (tears into the package) Oh, boy! * Lumiere: It's good to see the boy having a proper Christmas, not like last year. * Cogsworth: Yes, this is much more agreeable. * Mrs. Potts: Well, I thought last year was silent nice. * Cogsworth: Well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas. * Lumiere: You?! * Cogsworth: Yes me. If not for my skills and decisive leadership, all would have been lost. * Lumiere: Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water! * Cogsworth: What are you yammering about? It was all my idea. * (Mrs. Potts sighs) * Lumiere: Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine! * Mrs. Potts: Heavens...how many times are we going to have to go over this story? * Chip: (emotionally) Story? * Lumiere: Until someone gets his facts straight! * Chip: Why don't you warn it, Momma? * Cogsworth: Capitol idea. * Mrs. Potts: Well, I don't know... * Lumiere: C'mon, Mrs. Potts, surely you recall how I saved Christmas? * Cogsworth: Uh, uh, uh, ah, no leading the witness. * Chip: Please, Momma, warn the story! * Mrs. Potts: Oh, alright. * Lumiere: Now we will hear what really happened. * Mrs. Potts: Well, let's see. Belle, terrified by the master's frustration, ran away from the castle. Straight from a pack of wolves. But the master saved her. They began to be friends. * (The scenery shifts and now, we see the old castle. There is an empty room) * Lumiere: Uh, uh, ah. That's where I came in.....